A Family United
by MsSleepy876
Summary: What if Luke and Leia were not the only children of Padme and Anakin? An older sister emerges and aids the twins in defeating the Emperor and redeeming Anakin. Please review
1. Chapter 1

'_It has been several years since I have seen my old Jedi masters Obi-Wan and Yoda. I have been hidden here on my mother's home of Naboo since the death or disappearance of both my parents. I know my mother died shortly after giving birth to my twin brother and sister. The people of Naboo recognize me as the daughter of the former Senator and Queen Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. I hear I look much like she did out of royal garb. I have not seen pictures of her so I am unsure. I know much like my mother I am drawn to politics but yet the Force is very strong in me as well which is why I was trained by Masters Yoda and Kenobi. I have a light saber similar to my father's original one but yet it is lighter weight for me to use. I do not believe that my brother or sister have tapped into their abilities yet. I worry about them but know they are well cared for._

_I miss the laughter and smiles of my parents. I remember how Mother lit up when Father was around, I could feel the love and happiness coming from them. He was handsome and kind, she was intelligent and strong, and I am unsure who I am more like these days. Master Yoda says I remind him of the Senator the most but Obi-Wan mentions my father is in me more. _

_Darth Vader is not a presence that I fear, I feel within him the spirit of the man who cared for me and loved my mother and me so much. The fear that he showed before the birth of the twins is gone but I wish that could feel him again. His strength and scent is something that still pains my heart in my dreams and memories. I wonder does he remember me, does the man inside the machine remember the child I was who adored her father, who saw only the best in him. I miss the man that he was. The Emperor can not destroy the man who lives in my memories with the man who now stands at his side in some suit._

_Luke and Leia, how my thoughts often turn to you. I wish that I could share with you the memories that often cloud my dreams. I know that I will see you soon and we will bring the man Anakin Skywalker out of the suit that contains him.'_ Lara Naberrie Skywalker closed her journal and stood to look over the city that had been her home. "It's time, isn't it? I worry about them, they are strong but I don't know how well they will stand against him. By the Force, Mother, how I wish you were here to guide me?" she said as she whispered into the darkness of the Naboo night sky

The next morning the palace was active and seemed to be electric as Lara entered. "Lady Naberrie, I am glad to see you. The Queen has been quite disturbed by the recent events." A maid remarked leading Lara to the Royal Meeting Chamber.

"What events?" Lara asked.

"Senator Leia Organa from Alderaan has been taken under arrest by Lord Vader who has declared her a rebel. The Queen is frantic as the Senator was due to arrive here on a diplomatic mission from the Imperial Senate. Her Majesty fears this will impact Naboo and cause the Emperor to change his treatment of us."

"The Queen is wise in her concerns especially where the Emperor or Lord Vader are concerned. They are not easy gentlemen to deal with when they are in the best mood. The Rebellion has caused them many headaches lately." Lara said as she reached the Chamber.

They entered and Lara was introduced. The Queen turned to her at once, "Lady Naberrie, Naboo is blessed to have you to aid her at this time."

Lara curtsied to the Queen before responding, "Thank you for your kind words, Your Majesty. I understand that Senator Organa has arrested by the Empire."

The Queen responded, Lara could sense the fear in the young woman in front of her, "Yes. I worry the Senator was due to arrive here. I fear the Emperor will now view us as sympathizers and will treat Naboo harshly."

"You are wise in your concerns. I might suggest contacting the Senator's vessel as if trying to confirm her arrival on Naboo. No doubt it will be under storm trooper control who will reply to us. At which point you can respond surprised as to the crime Senator Organa has been charged with and protect Naboo all at once."

"Do you think it will work, Lara?"

"I think it will be the best way to show being separated from the Senator's extra activities and also allow the Emperor see that we are still connected to the Empire." Lara said feeling the Force rise nearby.

They all turned as the doors of the Chamber slammed open. Lord Vader was in the doorway. Lara stepped behind the Queen as required. She watched as the Queen spoke, "My Lord Vader, we are greatly surprised at your arrival. We have been expecting Senator Organa with news from the capital about our application to become a member of the Empire."

The black machine covered suit walked closer, Lara took a deep breath blocking him and watched as he began to speak, "Senator Organa is a traitor and will be dealt with appropriately."

The Queen gasped dramatically, "A traitor? We are shocked. We believed that the Senator was a loyal member of the Senate serving the Emperor. Do you agree, Lady Lara?"

Lara faced the Queen as she addressed her, "Yes, Your Majesty. I know that we all believed that the Senator was a good servant of the Empire. I hope her actions will not reflect on Naboo, My Lord."

"No, Naboo has not shown any connections to the Rebel Force and will be admitted to the Empire. In fact I am here to bring your representative to the capital now for introduction to the Emperor." Vader said through the suit.

"Well, we had not prepared yet to send the representative but the Emperor must not be kept waiting. Lady Lara, you will need to pack what you will need to take with you to the Capital." The Queen said.

Lara turned shocked and curtsied, "Your Majesty, I am so honored by your selection. I will work to represent my home to my best ability."

The Queen spoke again, "Rise, Lady Lara. I am sure the example of your mother will lead you down the right path for Naboo. When should Lady Naberrie be ready to depart, My Lord Vader?"

Vader looked over the profile of Lara before addressing the Queen, "Immediately upon completion of her packing for the capital."

Lara turned to face Lord Vader. "If I may be excused, Your Majesty, My Lord Vader. I need to begin packing at once to be ready to leave as soon as possible."

The Queen and Vader both said, "You are excused."

Lara seethed as she threw her belongings out of her closet. "By the Force, I will have to be with that Monster for the entire journey. I hate the machine that the Dark Side has created. It will never replace the man who is inside that evil thing. ARRGH!!!!!" she said screaming out loud.

A voice echoed in her mind, "_Calm you must be to shield from Vader's skills._"

Lara nodded, '_Thank you, Master. I will need to remember that which you taught me._' She thought back as she finished her packing. On top of her clothes she included holo-sound files of her parents and her journal. She looked around her quarters one more time. Her light saber lay buried under clothes to hide its existence for her own safety. She thought quickly as she turned to leave, '_Masters I hope I can do you credit for what you have taught me. I know though that the man inside the suit still exists. I hope I can be proven right._'

Several hours later, Lara stood next to several storm troopers who were accompanying her to Lord Vader's shuttle. From there they would travel to the Death Star to meet up with the Emperor who was traveling there as well. Lara prayed in her mind that she could live up to the example that her mother set in Coruscant. She tried mediating before reaching the shuttle trying to relax and not let her skills with the Force be too evident while she was near Vader.

"Lady Lara," a clone said to her, "we have arrived at Lord Vader's shuttle."

"Thank you." She said as she stepped from the transport onto the launching pad. She saw him standing there awaiting her arrival. She stood before him and curtsied, "My Lord Vader, I apologize for the wait. I would have been better prepared if I had previous knowledge of my appointment."

"Understood, Lady Naberrie. We are behind in our departure. And as the Queen remarked, The Emperor does not like to be kept waiting." Vader said looking down to her.

"Very good, Milord." She answered as she turned to enter the shuttle. Dread filled her as she felt the dark presences surround her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara felt more and more of the darkness around her as the shuttle headed for the Death Star. She pretended to sleep while seated next to Vader. Her mind reached out to the man she knew her mother died believing still had good in him. Her memories of her father surfaced in her mind. She could remember him holding her and smiling at her. She remembered his warmth and the love that spilled from him and her mother. These memories very so vivid she feared that Vader would sense them. As she pretended to wake near him, a tear dropped from her eyes.

"Bad dreams, Lady Naberrie?" he said from the seat next to her.

"Just painful ones, My Lord, of my late father. He and my mother died when I was young. Even today I still miss them." She said to him.

"Ah, that explains the emotion from you then." He said turning from her. "We will arrive at the Death Star shortly. A Lieutenant will take you to your guest quarters to use until we reach Coruscant."

"If I may ask, where will you head, My Lord?" she asked innocently.

"You have forgotten I have Senator Organa to deal with." He snipped at her.

"Oh, you are correct, My Lord. I did forget her. I apologize for my ignorance." She said turning her eyes down.

About an hour later, she was resting in her quarters when a great pain in her chest caused her to need to rest. She changed knowing a disturbance that great in the Force would need to be investigated. As she clipped her light saber to her belt and adjusted her cloak, she felt a familiar presence. '_Master Kenobi_?' her mind reached out to him.

'_Yes, young one. Where are you?'_

_'In my quarters on the Death Star. I was sent here by the Queen. Naboo has joined the Empire. I arrived with Vader as the new representative to Coruscant for Naboo.'_

_'Can you come to us, young one?'_

_'I must be cautious, but I will try.'_ She said as she began to leave her quarters. Before she left, she slipped her journal and the holo-sound files into her pockets to keep with her.

She opened the metal door with her powers and entered finding Master Kenobi with others hiding there. "Master Kenobi." She said as she bowed to him.

"It is good to see you, young one."

"Why are you here?"

A young boy near Obi-Wan piped up, "We were going to Alderaan to find a Princess. She asked for help from Ben."

"Lara, this is Luke Skywalker. He is training to use the Force like his father." Obi-Wan said to her. Lara's eyes widened as she turned to face Luke. '_He's strong in the Force, Master.'_ She sent to him.

'_Much like another recent student of mine from Naboo.'_

_'If he's here, where is Leia?'_ "No. Not her!" Lara said out loud. "Senator Organa is the other one isn't she?"

"Your feelings are strong, my student. You must bury them deep; you know how Vader will use them to suit the needs of the Dark Side." Obi-Wan said to her surprising Luke.

"I will, Master. But Senator Organa is going to be questioned and tortured by Lord Vader."

"He does not realize who she is, even though the resemblance to Padme is strong."

"We have to find her and leave here at once, Master Kenobi."

"Agreed. You should stay with the droids. Luke, why don't you and Han go look for Princess Leia? I will go power down the shields and the tractor beam that hold us here." Obi-Wan said as they all began to separate.

"Why should we listen to you, Old Man?" Han said.

"Master Kenobi is a Jedi Master as well as former General during the Clone Wars." Lara said from behind Luke.

"Ok, I'll do what you suggest." Han said realizing Obi-Wan's experience.

About an hour later, Lara was waiting for everyone to return to the hangar bay. She saw Luke and Leia running towards the ship, Han and a wookie were doing the same. She sent the droids to the ship and stepped out. It was then she saw Luke had paused to see Obi-Wan and Vader locked into a light saber battle. Obi-Wan suddenly closed his saber. '_Master, what are you doing?'_ she asked him.

_'Tell Luke to go to Master Yoda. Trust in the Force always, young one. May the Force be with you.'_ He sent to her as she saw him fall at Vader's hands.

"No!" Luke's cry caused many to turn his direction. Lara called Obi-Wan's light saber to her and quickly moved to protect Luke. Her face was hidden thanks to her cloak so Vader did not recognize her. Leia helped him get on the ship and Lara held back storm troopers.

Lara turned finally and reached inside the ship and found Luke sitting in one part of the ship. She instead looked for Leia who was with Han in the cockpit of this ship. In moments they had left the Death Star and were on their way.

She went back to Luke and pulled her cloak and hood off. He looked as she sat next to him.

"Who are you anyway?" Luke asked her.

"A Jedi-in-training like yourself." Lara answered. "Master Kenobi had completed most of my training. I still have the trial to go through before I can be given Jedi Knight status."

"How will I finish my training?"

"Master Kenobi said that I needed tell you to go visit Master Yoda in the Dagobah System. There Master Yoda can finish your Jedi training." Lara said to him. She could feel his confusion and questions still trying to figure things out. "Luke, I can feel your confusion but trust me right now you are not ready for everything that I know. It will all be revealed to you in time. I can not disobey the orders of a Jedi Master. Ben was a father figure to me as well as you. I was raised near my mother's family but I knew nothing of my father until Ben told me about him. I have since been able to have visions of the past. I know what happened that caused their disappearance and deaths. But I will never forget my mother's last words. She swore with her last breaths that there was still good in my father. I have carried her belief with me ever since."

About an hour later, Lara and the rest of the group had arrived at the Rebel base. She could feel that Vader and the Death Star were following them. She knew the danger that these rebels faced. She asked for quarters to find a place to meditate. She knew her emotions would not aid anyone right now. She was sitting in a garden area and felt Leia come up behind her. "Hello Leia." She said calling out to her younger sister.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your family is very strong in the Force. That and you have a very specific aura to you." Lara said.

"I need to know. Where do your loyalties lie?"

"You ask due to my connection to Naboo and your fear for the rebellion."

"Yes. I know you worked at the Queen's right hand."

"That is for very good reason. My mother was a former Queen of Naboo as well as Senator for the Republic. I believe that sooner or later I would have been placed in as the Queen during the next election had Naboo not joined the Empire."

"Oh, I did not realize that."

"I understand your suspicions, Leia, better than you realize. As a trained Jedi, I have learned to follow my instincts."

"You and Luke talk about this Force. Why can't you train him?"

"I am not a Master Jedi, Leia. Master Yoda who trained me can finish Luke's training. I am still in ways a student like Luke. I will not be complete in my training until I stand against the Emperor at my brother's side."

"I still don't understand it all."

"Leia, we only understand what we are meant to. In time, the Force tells you what you need to know." Lara said rising to follow Leia out to watch the battle.

Leia and Lara stood side by side as the TIE fighters headed off to fight the Death Star. Lara could feel the worry coming from both Leia and Luke. She told Luke to stay calm and use his feelings to follow the lead of the Force. She gave Leia comfort by being a calm presence. Lara knew her younger sister was more like their mother than Luke. Luke seemed to be just as Anakin. Amidala seemed to live again through her daughters but Anakin did influence Lara more. Lara could sense Luke needed guidance as the battle wrapped up. She heard General's question him as to why he had shut his flight computers down. '_Master Kenobi, he needs guidance. I can make suggestions to him but he is still not ready to trust me yet.'_

_'I will aid your brother, young one. But encourage him as well.'_

"Leia let me speak to Luke, please." Lara asked. Leia nodded her head. Lara then began to speak over the radio, "Luke, trust Ben. Use the Force if that feels right. But be careful, Vader is not far behind you."

"How do you know, Lara?" Leia asked.

"I can feel him getting closer to Luke. My bigger concern is that Vader can sense the Force in Luke which could make him a target of the Emperor. The Emperor had all Jedi killed after the Clone Wars except those few who went into hiding."

Lara ran to greet Luke upon his return. Leia reached him first. Lara smiled seeing them together and suddenly tears came to her eyes. Her emotions released over the Force and Luke felt her pain. He releases Leia and walked to her. "Lara, what is it? You are so sad; I can feel it coming from your heart."

Lara wiped a tear from her eye. "I must work on my emotions. Master Yoda would not be pleased. But I am happy that we were successful but sad because my parents would have been pleased to see someone finally strike at the Empire for freedom, at least my mother would have been. Not sure that my father would agree."

"That's not all it is, I can tell."

"That's right, Luke. But it is not time to tell you everything yet."

Leia walked over and spoke to them, "Alright you two, let's go celebrate."


	3. Chapter 3

'_It has been several years since I have joined by younger brother and sister in their Rebellion against the Empire. They are quite similar despite being raised apart. I can see so much of our parents in them. Luke is almost a mirror image of my father before his fall to the dark side. Leia is similar to me as we favor our mother in looks. There are slight differences but they still show me parts to our parents I had forgotten over time._

_Luke's abilities with the Force has continued to grow. I must be sure that he learns how to shield himself before leaving for Dagobah to see Master Yoda. To travel that large area of space and not block out those seeking Force sensitive people would be dangerous. If he was to be captured it would endanger all of us. Han has become a good role model for Luke but Han is very brash and arrogant like our father was. Luke must learn to temper his emotions with reasoning if he does not he may follow the path our father took in becoming Darth Vader._

_I hope I can aid them both. Luke in masking his powers and Leia in learning to trust what the Force tells her. Leia is not yet willing to learn how to master the use of the Force but I will aid her in whatever ways she is ready for. Until then I will mask her presence from Vader and the Emperor to keep her safe. Mother and Obi-Wan gave their lives to protect these two, I only hope that I can be a credit to their sacrifices.' _Lara closed her journal in her quarters at the Hoth Rebel Base. She stood and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the holo-sound files in her cloak. She went to the computer and played the files. Her mother's voice filled the room and gave her a feeling of piece. Leia entered as the file played.

"Whose voice is that, Lara?"

"My mother's voice. These voice files are all I have left of both of my parents. I often play Mother's voice when I am nervous or feeling insecure. There is something to her voice that always calms me and makes me feel safe."

"I wish I had that for my mother. She and my father were wonderful people who always encouraged me to do what I believe in." Leia said bowing her head slightly.

"Leia, I wish I could say it gets easier quickly but I can't. I still have days where their loss feels as if it is tearing at my heart." Lara said walking over to her sister and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks for being here as a friend. That helps more than you know, Lara." Leia said as they got ready to go back out of their quarters.

Lara was working side by side with Leia when a pain struck her chest. She had never felt such pain before that she could remember. It was hard to breathe for a few moments. Lara reached out to steady herself and grabbed Leia's arm. "Lara, what is it? Call a medical droid. Lara, talk to me, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lara finally got her breath and whispered, "Luke, where's Luke? You've got to find him Leia, he's hurt or in danger. Help him Leia. Help him." Lara was able to get out those words before collapsing into Leia's arms.

Several hours later, Lara awoke in the station's medical bay. The droid checked her over and then released her to return to her quarters. She almost ran back, her vision of Luke still running through her mind. '_He can't be gone. I swore I wouldn't lose anymore of my family. I can't, not again.'_ She thought as tears rose to her eyes. When arriving at her quarters and not seeing Leia, her fears jumped another notch. As she entered the command center, a junior officer told her where Leia was.

It was a quick walk; Leia stood watching the door to the cold world outside them. "Leia!" she called out.

Leia whipped around to face her. "Lara, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. The Force can be quite powerful at times especially when the other person is a friend or loved one being hurt. Is there any sign of Luke or Han?"

"Han's been out since last night alone. Speeders started searching at first light this morning. It was so cold, I worry that Luke might not have survived."

Lara concentrated for a moment before she spoke. "They are both okay, Leia. I can feel them with the Force. Han is with Luke. Hopefully they will be back soon."

They were at the landing site when the speeder with Han and Luke returned. Luke was pale and mumbling about the Dagobah system. '_Obi-Wan must have told him. It must be time for Yoda to finish his training. I hope the confrontation is not soon.'_ She thought as she walked next to Luke to the medical bay.

The Empire found the base though before Lara could really talk to Luke. She knew she would stick to Leia and Han to keep her sister safe. Luke would be with Master Yoda and hopefully out of trouble. Han though was reckless and she knew before things were over they would have an argument. But she had to trust him for now. They all escaped the attack but found some trouble before they reached Cloud City.

Leia could sense the tension in Lara once they arrived at Cloud City. "Lara, what's wrong?"

"It feels like a trap. There is deception here, Leia. 3PO, do not go wandering off. Stay with us only." Lara said watching the exchange between Han and Lando. Han introduced Lando to Leia and Lara but he was surprised at Lara's reaction.

They were shown to a suite to stay in; it was there that Han finally picked the fight with Lara. "Look, lady I don't know what your problem is but you are being nasty to a friend of mine."

"Solo, you don't get it. Your friend has lied to you. There is a trap here of some kind I can feel it. I refuse to let Leia get hurt because your friends are weak and can be twisted by the Empire." Lara said raising her voice. "It's no normal trap, Solo. Vader is here to get to Luke. He'll turn you over to whomever for Jabba and keep us to draw Luke out. I swear to you, if they are hurt in the slightest, I take it out of you in equal measure."

Leia walked in during this interchange, "Hey. What is going on here?"

"Leia, use your feelings. Something is wrong here. I feel Vader is here. Han has led us into an Empire trap for Luke."

Han got angry and stood face to face with Lara. "You will no longer insult my friend. The fact he helped us saved your hide, sister. You owe him."

"For what, for allowing Vader to try to kill my little brother and sister?" Lara shouted.

"Sister?" Leia said.

Lara paled realizing her slip in anger, "Leia, I never wanted to reveal that until you were ready. I'm sorry. But I am so protective of the family I have left. The Emperor stole my father which killed my mother and I will not allow them to harm the rest of my family."

"I had a feeling. But I didn't understand it." Leia said quietly looking at Lara seeing similar features.

Han stood and saw the similarities between them. "Look, Lara. I'm sorry. I get that you are protective of Luke and Leia. I am not one who understands these feelings you and Luke pull from. It's not easy for me. But you may be right, Lando is hiding something."

Suddenly, Lando entered talking about a banquet in their honor and leading them out of the suite. Lara was alert and trying to focus her mixed emotions. When they were lead into the dining room, she knew her feelings were true. Vader stepped out. Han tried to react but was unable to because of him calling on the Force.

"Well, three rebels falling into my hands. Good for you to turn them over." Vader said to Lando. Lara stared at him trying to sense her father in that machine. He turned to face her. "Lady Naberrie, here I thought you were killed on the Death Star."

"I could have claimed the same, Lord Vader." She said calmly.

"Your emotions are erratic, young one. Your meditations have not helped you, I feel." Vader hissed.

"Get out of my head, Vader. You have no right to be there. Only my father can claim that right. Until he's out of the machine the Emperor put him in, no one else can make that claim." She snipped back keeping Leia behind her.

His troopers surrounded them as he said, "We will see, young one. We will see who shall win."

They were forced into seats. Vader played host at a banquet as he tried to gain information about Luke from them. He was unsuccessful this peaceful way. Lara could sense what was going to come next and her heart bled for Leia but she knew she could not stop Vader without revealing too much. Vader had tried to find his way into Leia's mind something that Lara stopped at every turn.

Several hours had passed after they had been placed within the cell the cries of Han echoed through the walls breaking Leia's resolve down. Lara did her best to try to find out the plan for Luke. She found it and finally understood the torture. Vader was baiting Luke to come here. She sat and began to meditate. She felt her mind flow into the force and connect to Luke. '_Luke, you cannot come here. I will do what I can to help Leia and Han but you have to stay with Yoda. Please do not come here, Luke. Trust in the force and in me, Luke.'_

It was Yoda who responded to her. '_Be cautious, young one. Do not reveal too much. Both Vader and the Emperor do not know about your training. Your brother with me will stay.'_

'_I will do as you ask, Master. Thank you for watching over him. Leia is my focus here as I know he is safe there with you.' _Lara felt at ease knowing Luke would be safe. "Leia, we have to stay calm. I know hearing Han is hard but we will get through this and I know Luke will be safe from the Empire."

Han was brought in and Lando followed. Lara's look was enough to get him to keep his distance.

Lara remained alert as they were all led into a new chamber. She felt Vader's anger that Luke had not been spotted by the sensors. Lara's mind was filled with the emotions of Leia, Han, and Vader so that when Han was encased in the carbonite her eyes finally filled with tears for Leia. She felt the anger try to rise and quickly pushed it out of her mind. Vader watched her as this anger rose and then was pushed aside. Lara focused on Leia as Lando led them away from Han. Lara breathed a sigh of relief as they escaped the city and the Empire but she felt Vader's presence.

Her mind filled with his voice _'I know you, young one. I sense you. I will have you at my side along with your brother. It is your brother that my master seeks and him he focuses on. But I know you, daughter. I can see her in you and remember her in your eyes.'_

_'Leave me be, Vader. I will never join the Emperor or you. I will only side with my brother or my Father. The creature you are now is NOT my father. Anakin Skywalker is within you. You are at conflict yourself. I know Anakin and I feel him in you every time you are near. He reaches out to me. You will be gone and I will see my father again I am positive.' _Lara said to him as she closed off her mind to him.


End file.
